This invention relates to oral antilipemic agents for remarkably reducing lipids in blood, especially total lipid, cholesterol, triglycerides and .beta.-lipoprotein, etc.
Despite the intensive research heretofore carried out for more than one century, the causes of arteriosclerosis have not been fully clarified yet and various mechanisms for its occurrence have been explained merely with hypotheses. In recent years, however, it is considered to be attributable to lipids' metabolism disorders, cholesterol and triglycerides which have been implicated as especially important factors. Among various drugs provided for controlling these factors, heparin, dextran sulfate and similar acidic substances are known to be effective in reducing lipids in blood, but heparin and dextran sulfate have drawbacks. They possess a very high anticoagulant activity as a side effect and cannot be administered continually for a long period of time.